Talk:Rolling Thunder 2
Weight I know this'll have an obvious answer but the team claimed that one reason they F2Q for the Third Wars was because they were "4kg overweight" so does this mean that it was 104kg, sadly the site doesn't specify how much it weighed. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:55, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :No, that would have put it as 24kg overweight. 4kg overweight would probably make it 84kg. Key word, though, being "probably". CrashBash (talk) 08:31, February 16, 2016 (UTC) : So leave blank for now. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:55, February 16, 2016 (UTC) How well do you think it would have been? The team stated that the machine was meant to out class other competitors at the time, do you guys think it would have done well if it qualified? or not? I for one think that it could have done well but I highly doubt it would have gotten past Semi-Final battle one though.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:15, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Sadly, regardless of if it met the weight limit or not, it would have failed to qualify. Like Science Block, it looked like a box on wheels. Hence, it would have been deemed "boring" by the producers. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 18:20, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::If it didn't F2Q and it was allowed through do you think it would have done well? That's the question. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:16, February 16, 2016 (UTC) The image Do remember folks that the current image of the robot isn't the finished one. It's the only one I could find off of the web site --Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:00, February 16, 2016 (UTC) : Doesn't matter if it isn't the finished product it's still an image of the actual robot regardless of stage.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2016 (UTC) you are right its all we have and its a pretty good photo to be honest --Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:51, February 16, 2016 (UTC) make your mind up where its from!!! someone has put it both in robots from Scotland and robots from Carolina can someone make there mind up and choose 1 location!!!!--Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:54, February 16, 2016 (UTC) I think people are confused about the county of Scotland that is in north Carolina--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:01, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :They were living in Scotland at the time, so it counts as a Scottish robot. Christophee (talk) 21:06, February 16, 2016 (UTC) have you double checked its not the county of Scotland that is in north Carolina?--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:14, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :From the team's site: The team consists of three Engineers working at the IBM manufacturing and development site at Greenock in the west of Scotland. Unless there is also a Greenock in North Carolina, I'd say it's the country. Christophee (talk) 21:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) There isn't a Greenock in north Carolina so it must be Scottish.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :For smeg sake, Pete Smith is Scottish but he lives in America. Sort that out amongst yourselves. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 21:51, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't see anything on the team site to suggest that any of the team is originally from America. There's even a bit about one of the team having a sister in Coventry. It seems a few assumptions have been made in this article. Christophee (talk) 22:24, February 16, 2016 (UTC) I think we can safely say its Scottish --Botomatic1000 (talk) 15:36, February 17, 2016 (UTC) they had a featherweight I have seen they still have an active website its fairly different to the archived one there's no mention to rolling thunder 2 but they do have a featherweight called xhilarating impax. Could anyone add it I struggle to use this. http://www.teamrollingthunder.com/body_index.html --Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:24, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Pete has a whole bunch of old robots on his site, his hobbyweight undercutter Surgical Strike, his hobbyweight wedgebots Cheapshot and Isotolus Rex and of course his beetleweight kitbots, Trilobite and Weta God of Ugly Things aka Mondo Bizarro's dad :p --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 23:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah these guys are still active around the east coast. I just fought their beetle at Motorama this year :P Badnik96 (talk) 04:59, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Other machines I read a comment a while back on Facebook claiming that Peter Smith had made other machines, does anyone know of any other machines he may have created. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:23, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Team Rolling Thunder have a whole bunch and they've gone through many different forms http://www.buildersdb.com/view_team_bots.asp?teamid=396 best to also check there current website which has tonnes of photo's. --Botomatic1000 (talk) 13:27, March 5, 2017 (UTC)